


The Waitress

by That_Asian_Kid



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I Love Lena Luthor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Asian_Kid/pseuds/That_Asian_Kid
Summary: I found an Instagram post that basically asked for a Supercorp situation where the only girl at the table gets the waitress's number. This is my first fic post, so do with it what you want.





	The Waitress

I sit down on my couch waiting for the sound of knuckles on my door. The knocks came, and I open the door, revealing my good friend Winn. 

“What’s up Miss Rich Girl?” Winn asks, snapping his fingers then forming two guns with them.

“Waiting for your WinnSlow ass to get me,” I quip back. 

“Very clever Lena.”

“Thank you,” I accept his compliment and grab my purse. He walks out the door with me locking it behind us. We walk towards the building’s elevator and climb in once it arrived on my floor. We ride it down to ground level and walk towards Winn’s car. 

“M’lady,” Winn says as he opens the passenger side door and gestures me in.

“Why thank you, kind sir,” I say back. Winn gets in the driver’s seat and heads towards James and Mon-el’s apartment complex. Winn stops in front of the curb where our friends stood talking to one another. 

“Hey, guys, where to?” James asks.

“Chinese?” I suggest. Everyone nods in agreement. We pull out of the complex and head to our favorite Chinese place. We get to the restaurant and the hostess gets us a table. She places our menus in front of us and says to enjoy our meal. I look over the menu when our waitress walks over.

“Hi, I’m Kara and I will be your waitress for this evening, can I start you guys off with a drink other than water?” She asks with a bright smile. I look up to see ocean blue orbs staring back at me. Her cheeks redden, and her eyes dart away. We order our drinks, and I see everyone follow Kara with their eyes, especially Mon-el. I wave my hand in front of their faces and Winn and James snap back, but Mon-el doesn’t.

“Mon-el, you’re drooling,” I say. He snaps out of it.

“Am not!” He exclaims. He crosses his arms and pouts like a little boy. 

“Bet you guys twenty bucks I can get her number by the end of the night,” Winn challenges.

“Ha! I bet forty I can get it,” James says.

“No way, I bet one hundred she’ll go straight for me,” Mon-el says.

“Bet two hundred she’s not straight and will give me the magical digits,” I smirk at everyone’s surprised look. Kara comes back with our drinks, unaware of all the attention she has stirred up. 

“So, are you guys ready to order?” She asks getting a notepad out. 

“Uh yeah, but the only thing that’s on the menu is Me-n-u,” James smirks at his genius pick up line and winks at Kara. Kara gives him a strange look and moves on to Winn. 

“What would you like, sir?” Kara asks.

“Um, the Kung Pao chicken and a date to share it with.” He smiles and wiggles his eyebrows at Kara. Kara gives him the same look she gave to James but wrote down his order anyways. Next was Mon-el. 

“What can I get you, sir?” Kara sighs in frustration.

“Can I get the sweet and sour Chicken with a side of you.” He puts on a goofy smile. Kara growls in frustration and scribbles down his order harder than need be.

“And for you ma'am?” Her voice is exasperated at this point.

“I’ll just have the potstickers with steamed rice, please. Also, sorry about my immature friends, I don’t know what is up with them tonight.” I shake my head at the boys surrounding me. I give her the menu and she’s off. I stick my tongue out at my friends like a little kid. They mock me. Our food arrives, and I thank Kara ending in a little wink on my part and a blush on her’s. We eat our food and create small talk. When the subject of paying came into the conversation I was, of course, the first choice.

“Ugh, is this because I’m a woman?” I ask in frustration. 

“No, it’s because you’re rich, and I paid last time,” Winn states crossing his arms.

“Not fair, that was Wendy’s for video game night,” I whine.

“Lena, just pay the bill!” James says. 

“Okay, okay fine!” I throw my hands up in defeat. Kara takes our now empty plates off the table and back into the kitchen. 

“Will the bill be separate or together?” She asks, coming back empty-handed. 

“One bill please,” I say, giving her a polite smile. She nods and goes back to get the check for me. I look around the restaurant and see her talking to a redhead at the bar. The redhead nods, and Kara scribbles something down. She smiles at the redhead before practically skipping to our table and placing the check in my hands. I put my card in the pocket and give it back to her. She walks towards the computer and rings me up. She comes back and gives the bill back to me. I take it and smile. She smiles back and skips her way back to the redhead at the bar. I look down and see the ending of a number on the customer copy receipt. Kara’s number was scribbled on the receipt with a note that says, “Text me Miss Lena Luthor.” I smirk and leave her a generous cash tip. 

“Let’s go, boys,” I say as I fold the receipt neatly and put it in my pocket. We walk towards Winn’s car and climb in. 

“What made you cocky all of a sudden?” Mon-el asks. I dig the receipt out of my pocket, unfold it and yell, “Booyah, gimme your money boys.” I hold out my empty palm while it fills up with $600. That night, after Winn dropped me off, I get my phone out. I text the number in my hand, “Hey, Kara, this Lena from the restaurant. Maybe I can take you on a date, without the boys.” She responds, “I’d like that very much.” I smile at my screen.


End file.
